


one new message from fucking life ruiners

by jisungbabe



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Social Media AU, also slight onghwang, bc you can't have 2park without a little jinhwi, but it'll be later on, but jinhwi is in there too, mainly 2park and neilwoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungbabe/pseuds/jisungbabe
Summary: all woojin wanted was a little advice on how to deal with the asshole behind him in psych class and all daniel wanted was his friends to be sympathetic to how much he liked the short and cute stage managerbut they don't always get what they want





	1. jisung omma started a groupchat

**Author's Note:**

> im trash for writing this instead of through the ages or isolated starman sorry lmao

_jisung omma started a group chat with 7 other people._

**jisung omma:** the fuck is up losers

 **daniel the furry:** what is this?

 **jisung omma:** a group chat? damn i thought i was the old one

 **maid minhyun:** damn daniel

 **daniel the furry:** can yall let that die i hate when yall say that

 **ongongong:** no its funny how much it bothers you

 **daniel the furry:** this is why you don’t have friends ong

 **ongongong:** speak for yourself all of your friends are in here loser

 **jisung omma:** ooooo he’s not lying niel

 **maid minhyun:** who else is in here?

 **king hwi:** me hyung!

 **ongongong:** why is your name king hwi? who declared you king?

 **king hwi:** who said i wasn’t?

 **ongongong:** you brat shut up. what are you even king of?

 **king hwi:** the gays? duh?

 **daniel the furry:** WAIT

 **daniel the furry:** WHO MADE MY NAME DANIEL THE FURRY

 **daniel the furry:** I AM NOT A FURRY

 **daniel NOT A FURRY:** THERE

 **swaguanlin:** that’s not suspicious

 **chamsaes:** hey does anybody have professor lee for psych this semester?

 **king hwi:** woojin :D

 **king hwi:** no :( i had him last semester tho

 **chamsaes:** i know. you’re the one who convinced me to take his evil tier class

 **king hwi:** evil? :(

 **swaguanlin:** yeah evil? i’m taking his class and he’s great!

 **chamsaes:** oh no prof lee is chill but the asshole who sits right behind me is evil

 **chamsaes:** all he does the entire time is make snide remarks about whatever the prof says under his breath

 **chamsaes:** i could barely pay attention and i missed like half of what he was saying about the syllabus

 **chamsaes:** so i just needed somebody to describe whats going to be happening this semester

 **godjaehwan:** do you know who it was?

 **chamsaes:** no

 **chamsaes:** i didn’t even look at him because i was too distracted

 **chamsaes:** jaehwan you’re not a god

 **godjaehwan:** how dare you talk to your lord and savior like that

 **daniel NOT A FURRY** : i still wanna know who set my name to daniel is a furry

 **daniel NOT A FURRY:** because i’m far from a furry

 **daniel NOT A FURRY** : i dont even know what a furry is :(

 **ongongong:** wait are you being serious

 **ongongong:** you dont know what a furry is?

 **daniel NOT A FURRY** : no? am i supposed to?

 **ongongong:** oh this is great

 **ongongong:** here

 **ongongong:** *attached a link [Just Kinky Things (FURRY EDITION)---On Youtube.com]*

 **daniel NOT A FURRY** : OH GOD WHAT

 **daniel NOT A FURRY** : im offended you guys think i would do something like that

 **cat lover daniel:** there

 **jisung omma:** aren’t you gayer than ong?

 **cat lover daniel:** yeah? and?

 **ongongong:** hey im offended by the insinuation of that

 **cat lover daniel:** what does me being gay have to do with anything

 **maid minhyun:** omg daniel

 **swaguanlin:** even I know better daniel

 **cat lover daniel:** OH.

 **daniel hates all of you:** there.

 **king hwi:** have you guys heard anything about the auditions for the theater program’s play?

 **godjaehwan:** unless its a musical i don’t care

 **king hwi:** you know they don’t put on musicals anymore

 **maid minhyun:** isn’t that because of you jaehwan?

 **godjaehwan:** um? no?

 **king hwi:** yeah it was. he scared away everybody who wanted to audition

 **godjaehwan:** THEY ALL SUCKED

 **chamsaes:** okay so um i went to the library to print off some stuff and asshole guy is here

 **swaguanlin:** take a photo

 **chamsaes:** no.

 **swaguanlin:** i wanna know if i know him

 **chamsaes:** it’s literally your first day here guanlin. you won’t know him.

 **chamsaes:** but fine here

 **chamsaes:** [attaches a photo]

 **swagunalin:** oh i know him

 **jisung omma:** HOW

 **maid minhyun:** didn’t you just get here like yesterday???

_daniel NOT A FURRY changed the name of the group chat to ‘fucking life ruiners’_

**daniel NOT A FURRY** : i hate all of you im going back to this for now

 **swaguanlin:** he helped me bring my stuff up to my dorm room yesterday his name is jihoon

 **chamsaes:** oh  sure he’s nice to you but i have to hear him mutter rude ass things the entire time

 **swaguanlin:** ya’ll hungry?? let’s go eat  
  


 

 **hwi hwi hwi** @cutiedaehwi  
food with the crew! [photo attached]

 **dance god** @parkwj  
@cutiedaehwi delete this i look gross

 **hwi hwi hwi** @cutiedaehwi  
@parkwj no :)

  
  


**daniel kang** @bboyingboi  
never wanted to know what a furry was

 **hwangged** @ceohwang  
@bboyingboi you do know that it’s not all sexual right? seongwoo is just an asshole

 **daniel kang** @bboyingboi  
@ceohwang WHAT

 **comedic gold** @godtierong  
@bboyingboi @ceohwang HAHAH WHY DID YOU TELL HIMM

 **daniel kang** @bboyingboi  
@godtierong @ceohwang you’re kicked out. i don’t want you as my roommate anymore  


_fucking life ruiners (8)_

 

 **daniel boi:** yall really trying me today

 **ongongong:** whatever do you mean my lovely roommate?

 **daniel boi:** first ong tricks me into thinking furries were just a kink thing

 **daniel boi:** then jisung forgot to wake me up for my first class

 **jisung omma:** YOU NEVER ASKED ME TO

 **daniel boi:** THEN minhyun decided to introduce me to him

 **king hwi:** who??

 **swaguanlin:** oh who hyung?

 **maid minhyun:** HAHA i knew he was your type

 **daniel boi:** im killing you minhyun and locking you up in a closet nobody will find you

 **maid minhyun:** he’s cute isn’t he?

 **godjaehwan:** WHO???

 **maid minhyun:** ha sungwoon

 **godjaehwan:** OH worm i knew eventually you’d meet him. you two would be cute

 **daniel boi:** i know who he is. i’ve avoided meeting him for that reason

 **maid minhyun:** yeah sungwoon has quite the reputation

 **swaguanlin:** i’m lost. who?

 **maid minhyun** : sungwoon is a theater major and i introduced daniel to him so that daniel could be the choreographer for this years musical

 **king hwi:** wait???

 **king hwi:** they ARE doing a musical this year??

 **godjaehwan:** i told them i was too busy lmao

 **king hwi:** WHAT MUSICAL

 **maid minhyun:** in the heights

 **king hwi:** BRB gonna dust off my benny character study im dying

 **maid minhyun:** ANYWAYS so yesterday sungwoon was telling me that taehyun, his regular choreographer, is studying abroad this year

 **maid minhyun:** so i told him i knew a dancer

 **maid minhyun:** enter daniel

 **daniel boi:** i’m not doing it. i can’t be around sungwoon.

 **jisung omma:** daniel :( this would be a good opportunity for you :(

 **daniel boi:** uGhghHGGHhhg

 **jisung omma:** you are the cause of my gray hairs

 **swaguanlin:** wait so what is his reputation?

 **maid minhyun:** he doesn’t like relationships

 **daniel boi:** and i don’t like one night stands. so it’ll never work out.

 **swaguanlin:** so get over it?

 **godjaehwan:** PFFOJTETJ

 **chamsaes:** damn alrighty then guanlin

 **daniel boi:** :o

 **daniel boi:** i expected better from our youngest

 **king hwi:** when are auditions???

 **king hwi:** also daniel when you decide to stop being a little bitch, lemme know

 **king hwi:** bc i would love to get a jumpstart on the choreography before everybody else

 **daniel boi:** i really don’t know why i’m friends with any of you

 **daniel boi:** but ugh fine i’ll tell sungwoon i can do it  


 

_daniel boi, princecloud (2)_

**daniel boi:** hey sungwoon right?

 **princecloud:** yes! is this daniel?

 **daniel boi:** yeah haha

 **daniel boi:** if you still want me to, i don’t mind being the choreographer

 **princecloud:** seriously? oh my god that would mean so much to me seriously thank you

 **daniel boi:** just dont expect much im not much of a theater dancer as more of a like… regular dancer

 **princecloud:** regular dancer? haha and its fine i’ve seen you dance before

 **daniel boi:** you have??

 

_fucking life ruiners (8)_

**daniel boi:** he’s seen me dance what the fuck what the fuck

 **jisung omma:** i’m pretty sure everybody on campus has seen you dance daniel calm down

 **maid minhyun:** that’s how you and i met dumbass

 **ongongong:** awww he’s probably seen you grind the floor then

 **ongongong:** probably wishing he was the floor

 **daniel boi:** hey guys i suddenly have room open up in my apartment? i don’t have a roommate anymore

 **ongongong:** daniel i s2g

 **ongongong:** i’m too beautiful to be kicked out

 **daniel boi:** ha fuck u

 **chamsaes:** didn’t you want to at some point?

 **ongongong:** I FORGOT ABOUT THAT

 **daniel boi:** woojin…. i trusted you……

 

_daniel boi, princecloud (8)_

**princecloud:** yeah you were in the dance crew with taehyun last year. i went to support him.

 **princecloud:** you didn’t think i would let you be the choreographer based off of minhyun’s word did you?

 **daniel boi:** oh

 **daniel boi:** yeah that makes sense haha

 **princecloud:** i mean don’t get me wrong i trust minhyun but i’ve known about you and your skills for a while now

 **daniel boi:** haha yeah me too

 **princecloud:** wait what

 **daniel boi:** wait.

 **daniel boi:** like i’ve known about how talented you are and who you are.

 **daniel boi:** not like i know about myself and my skills

 **princecloud:** oh okay i was like wtf

 **daniel boi:** yeah haha

 

_fucking life ruiners (8)_

**daniel boi:** im so awkward and stupid

 **maid minhyun:** what did you do now

 **daniel boi:** [attached a screenshot]

 **king hwi:** oh my god hyung im laughing what the fuck

 **godjaehwan:** no wonder you and ong just stayed friends

 **daniel boi:** ong and i are just friends because ong’s gross

 **ongongong:** fuck u daniel you’re one to talk. how many bags of jelly candy do you have under your bed?

 **daniel boi:** so anyways

 **ongongong:** DANIEL

 **daniel boi:** idk what to say now

 **jisung omma:** ask when he wants to meet up to talk about the schedules and such

 **chamsaes:** HELP

 **king hwi:** don’t help him he’s overreacting

 **daniel boi:** ok thank you jisung im gonna do that

 **chamsaes:** nice to know if im being murdered by daehwi finally he can convince yall im fine

 **king hwi:** heyyyyy

 **king hwi:** i would never murder you intentionally

 **jisung omma:** what happened woojin?

 **chamsaes:** so i went to prof lee’s classroom to ask him to explain about the syllabus again because _i couldn’t fucking hear him_

 **chamsaes:** and fucking that dumbass motherfuck was in there asking about it too

 **chamsaes:** and he blamed ME for not being able to hear

 **chamsaes:** then he walked outside and saw me and fucking _winked_ at me

 **ongongong:** IM SORRY WHAT

 **godjaehwan:** oh my self this is great

 **jisung ommma:** did you just say oh my self?

 **godjaehwan:** yeah because im god remember?

 **ongongong:** yeah and daehwi is actually king of the gays

 **maid minhyun:** thats more believable than jaehwan being a god

 **godjaehwan:** hey not a god, THE god

 **chamsaes:** im not done!!

 **chamsaes:** after he fucking did that, i was like “bro wtf” and he was like “if you have a question about the syllabus, maybe i can help you sometime”

 **daniel boi:** sounds like hes asking you out woojin

 **king hwi:** thats what i said

 **chamsaes:** i don’t want to go out with him. i want to punch him

 **ongongong:** with your lips

 **godjaehwan:** on his lips

 **maid minhyun:** repeatedly

 **chamsaes** : fuck yall you’re worse than daehwi

_chamsaes has left the group chat_

_jisung omma has added chamsaes into the group chat_

**jisung omma:** what did you say

 **chamsaes:** i told him no

 **chamsaes:** but then he handed me a piece of paper with his NUMBER ON IT AND TOLD ME TO RETHINK MYSELF

 **king hwi:** what a legend i aspire to be him

 **godjaehwan:** why bc you’re a fucking chicken who wont ask out jinyoung?

 **king hwi:** yknow what jaehwan fuck you

 **godjaehwan:** aw is the liwwle kid gewwing awngwy?

 **king hwi:** can somebody block him out of this gc i have to go

 **maid minhyun:** yall truly are entertaining

 **chamsaes:** i think im gonna ask him what his problem is

 

_chamsaes, winkfucker (2)_

**chamsaes:** whats your problem

 **winkfucker:** who is thsi

 **winkfucker:** *this

 **chamsaes:** fucking of course your name is winkfucker

 **chamsaes:** you’re in my psych class

 **chamsaes:** you didn’t shut up the first day of class

 **winkfucker:** oh the guy with the cute ass

 **chamsaes:** yeah thats me

 **chamsaes:** wait what

 **winkfucker:** so you think you have a cute ass?

 **chamsaes:** THAT’S NOT HTE POINT

 **chamsaes:** why are you hell bent on my making my life a living hell?

 **winkfucker:** bc you look cute when you’re frustrated ;)

 **chamsaes:** just tell me what i missed as far as the syllabus goes

 **winkfucker:** how about i do that over coffee?

 **chamsaes:** fucking fine.   


_fucking life ruiners (8)_

**chamsaes:** i might. or might not. have a date.

 **daniel boi:** so if i ask you guys to murder me, would you do it? sungwoon is too cute. i dont wanna do this anymore.


	2. daniel boi: hey fuckers

_fucking life ruiners (8)_

 

 **daniel boi:** i need your guys advice

 **ongongong:** what do you need my dear friend

 **chamsaes:** i don’t want to give you advice

 **jisung omma:** what happened daniel

 **daniel boi:** fuck u woojin :(

 **daniel boi:** sungwoon wanted to go over some of the choreography for the show and basically how they did it on the broadway version and how he wants it to be

 **jisung omma:** okay? whats the issue

 **daniel boi:** how the fuck am i supposed to be around him :(

 **daniel boi:** like okay last week we were working on the script together and he was with me, sewoon (the vocal coach), jonghyun (the costume designer), gunhee (the lighting director), and then jinwoo (the sound guy) and we all sat around and like made notes in the script

 **daniel boi:** and i literally threw a pencil at him on accident

 **king hwi:** how do you accidentally throw a pencil???

 **daniel boi:** i like… uh… was fidgeting with it because i was nervous and it like flew out of my hand and yeah… lmao

 **ongongong:** oh my god you’re a fucking loser

 **maid minhyun:** is that why he had a red mark on his forehead???

 **daniel boi:** he hates me now im going to die and burning my own body

 **jisung omma:** no you’re not

 **daniel boi:** you can’t stop me

 **jisung omma:** the fact that you can’t burn your own body does

 **daniel boi:** :(

 **daniel boi:** we’re meeting again in like two hours and i feel like he’s going to be like really rude

 **maid minhyun:** sungwoon isn’t mean he’s just ?? idk how to put it like ????

 **godjaehwan:** he’s an asshole

 **daniel boi:** that dOES NOT MAKE ME FEEL BETTER

 **king hwi:** he’s only an asshole to you because you’re always fighting for the top spot in the music major department

 **king hwi:** they’ve literally been fighting since they started school together

 **daniel boi:** im just gonna ask him to cancel

 **jisung omma:** DANIEL NO

 

_daniel boi, princecloud (2)_

 

 **daniel boi:** hey i sdon’t think i can make it today

 **princecloud:** did something come up?

 **daniel boi:** im sick

 **princecloud:** i mean like how sick

 **daniel boi:** like um throwin gup

 **princecloud:** oh

 **princecloud:** i mean feel better i guess

 **princecloud:** do you wanna reschedule?

 **daniel boi:** i should be feeling better by tomorrow

 **princecloud:** okay same time tomorrow then?

 **daniel boi:** sure!

 **daniel boi:** thank oyu

 **daniel boi:** *you

 

_fucking life ruiners (8)_

 

 **daniel boi:** i am a spineless gutless fish and i deserve to die

 **jisung omma:** im half tempted to text him and tell him you’re fine

 **daniel boi:** i’ll leak your internet history

 **jisung omma:** you wouldn’t dare

 **daniel boi:** try me

 **ongongong:** while i’ll enjoy the leakage of jisungs internet history we have more pressing matters at hand

 **godjaehwan:** lol leakage

 **jisung omma:** are you twelve

 **godjaehwan:** no but guanlin is

 **swaguanlin:** fuck u hyung :(

 **godjaehwan:** theres the fucker

 **chamsaes:** why is daniel’s problem so dumb

 **chamsaes:** like hey u big fuck just get the play over with and then avoid sungwoon for the rest of your life. done easy peasy

 **daniel boi:** because not everybody wants to be a friendless loser like you

 **ongongong:** OHHHHHH DAMN

 **jisung omma:** damn daniel wasn’t that a little harsh

 **chamsaes:** ouch.

 **daniel boi:** OH SO WHEN I SAY IT IT’S BAD BUT ONG CALLS ME A FRIENDLESS LOSER ALL THE TIME AND YALL LAUGH

 **maid minhyun:** he’s got a point

 **ongongong:** hey lets not put this back on me

 **maid minhyun:** youre right this is on daniel

 **daniel boi:** you’ll just agree to whatever ong says won’t you minhyun hmm

 **daniel boi:** im gonna go. i need to sleep away my fake sickness

 **maid minhyun:** okay but what should i tell sungwoon?

 **daniel boi:** what

 **daniel boi:** is he texting you

 **maid minhyun:** yeah hes asking if you’re okay

 **maid minhyun:** im pretty sure its because he doesn’t want to lose you as the choreographer finding one this late in the game is hard

 **daniel boi:** im gonna go die tell him im dying

 **maid minhyun:** will do!

 

_maid minhyun, princecoud (2)_

 

 **maid minhyun:** okay so he’s just sick, he’ll be fine by tomorrow

 **princecloud:** fuck for a second i thought it was because he didn’t want to do it anymore

 **maid minhyun:** aw would you miss him too much

 **maid minhyun:** he is single btw

 **princecloud:** no i just dont want to get a new choreographer

 **maid minhyun:** suuuuuure

 **maid minhyun:** you can tell me, he’s pretty hot isnt he

 **princecloud:** hey so hows ong?

 **maid minhyun:** you’re not changing the subject you like him dont you

 **princecloud:** he’s a giant puppy

 **maid minhyun:** you like dogs

 **princecloud:** he knows nothing about theater

 **maid minhyun:** neither did taehyun and that didn’t stop yall for fucking for three semesters

 **princecloud:** that was different minhyun and you know that

 **maid minhyun:** all im saying is daniel’s cute and you’re freshly single and need to actually date somebody before you go out into the real world

 **princecloud:** i don’t have to do anything i dont want to

 **maid minhyun:** youre right… sorry… its just… when are you gonna open up to somebody again?

 **princecloud:** ive got to go. tell daniel i’ll see him tomorrow.

 **princecloud:** also… not related to the topic… which room is ong’s?

 **maid minhyun:** …...why?

 **princecloud:** i totally want to show him that video of you crying about how pretty he is last week when we got drunk

 **princecloud:** oh wait i’ll text daniel i forgot they’re roommates

 **princecloud:** okay byeeeeeee

 **maid minhyun:** sungwoon no oh my god no please no

 **maid minhyun:** sungwoon seriously no

 **maid minhyun:** SUNGWOON

 

_fucking life ruiners (8)_

 

 **maid minhyun:** ong don’t open the door to anybody. do you hear me?

 **ongongong:** im not at the dorms

 **maid minhyun:** also avoid sungwoon at all costs.

 **daniel boi:** hey we can do that together

 **maid minhyun:** not you. you talk to him as much as possible

 **maid minhyun:** wait… no don’t talk to him at all today

 **daniel boi:** i’m already planning my new route to my classes where i avoid him constantly and never have to see him again

 **godjaehwan:** pussy

 **daniel boi:** no thanks im more of a dick kind of guy

  


**daniel kang** @bboyingboi   
oh hi thanks for checking in im sTiLl A pieCCE of GARbageE

 **damn son** @kimjaegod   
@bboyingboi top tier vine

 **daniel kang** @bboyingboi  
@kimjaegod thats what you say to every vine

 **damn son** @kimjaegod   
@bboyingboi so are you telling me that ‘they were roommates’ is not top tier??

 **daniel kang** @bboyingboi  
@kimjaegod yeah it’s top tier u right

 

_daniel boi, princecloud (2)_

 

 **princecloud:** hey is ong at your dorm?

 **daniel boi:** no he’s not home. why?

 **princecloud:** i wanted to embarrass minhyun but if he’s not there it’s not worth the effort

 **daniel boi:** a chance to embarrass minhyun? i don’t want to pass that up. how about i text you whenever ong gets back he should be back in like an hour or so

 **princecloud:** or um

 **princecloud:** i could, um just come over, and wait there, i mean like, i know youre sick but we could look over the script a bit more and watch a couple of videos

 **daniel boi:** oh

 **daniel boi:** yeah sure

 **princecloud:** cool…. um yeah… where is your room?

 **daniel boi:** darten dorms room 403

 **princecloud:** i should be there in like fifteen minutes

 

_fucking life ruiners (8)_

 

 **daniel boi:** I FUCKED UP

 **king hwi:** what did you do

 **daniel boi:** I TOLD SUNGWOON HE COULD COME VOER

 **jisung omma:** wait i thought you told him you were sick

 **daniel boi:** yeah but then he told me he wanted to embarrass minhyun

 **daniel boi:** and i momentarily forgot

 **maid minhyun:** waIT WHAT

 **maid minhyun:** you do not let him in daniel. tell him you changed your mind and you love me too much

 **godjaehwan:** HAHAHA you think he’d believe that

 **swaguanlin:** i don’t know him and i know he wouldn’t believe that

 **maid minhyun:** i came out to have a good time and i’m honestly feeling so attacked right now

 **chamsaes:** that meme is so dead minhyun god you’re old

 **maid minhyun:** hey uh im gonna go die but daniel, good luck, splash water on your face to look like you’re sweating, suck a dick, and remember to talk like you’re batman u know for like the sore throat thing

 **daniel boi:** what about sucking a dick

 **daniel boi:** waIT HE’S HERE FUCK OKAY BYE

 

 **hwangged** @ceohwang   
my reputation is ruined

 **comedic gold** @godtierong   
@ceohwang what did you do?

 **hwangged** @ceohwang   
@godtierong uhhhh nothing dw about it!!!!

 

 **daniel kang** @bboyingboi   
haha yall ever feel so awkward u wanna die

 **shut ur mouth** @damnjisung   
@bboyingboi daily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so more than slight onghwang and i hate using them to further the plot.... but lmao whOOpS
> 
> also i might add in some real life scenes to help further the plot but i haven't decided yet... we'll see
> 
> thank you guys for reading also my twitter is @mistletoejisung :)


	3. chamsaes: hiring all assassins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls read the note at the end thank uuuuu

_ fucking life ruiners (8) _

**godjaehwan:** have you guys seen my extra sheet music

**jisung omma:** no?

**godjaehwan:** i left it at your dorm last night jisung im 100% sure

**chamsaes:** death awaits me

**godjaehwan:** like can you check on your desk? i was writing something there before i left

**jisung omma:** oh yeah i found it

**chamsaes:** i literally want to kill myself

**godjaehwan:** can you bring it to me? i need it for my next class in like an hour

**jisung omma:** sure!! i have to bring minhyun some tea before i go to my next lab anyways

**godjaehwan:** oh fuck can you bring me some?

**chamsaes:** CAN I FUCKING DIE PLEASE

**jisung omma:** sure thing jaehwan

**jisung omma:** oh my god woojin shut up

**swagunalin:** what do you want woojin is it about jihoon

**chamsaes:** he…. he’s like >>>>>>>>

**chamsaes:** like okay hol don i need to rant

**ongongong:** hey is sungwoon really at the dorm with daniel right now?

**jisung omma:** apparently?? aren’t you supposed to be going there now? daniel’s waiting for you to get there

**ongongong:** nah suddenly i have to study for a couple of hours

**maid minhyun:** oh thank god

**ongongong:** hey you okay minhyun?

**maid minhyun:** yep! im fine hahahahaha

**chamsaes:** okay so like i kind of acted like jihoon asking me out didn’t happen and i saw him today in class and acted like i didn’t know him because it was just easier than saying “oh yeah totally random stranger i’ll go on a date with you.” but like he kept pestering me the entire time and i finally gave in and i was like “what” and he was like “oh hey so um i was kind of serious about the date and i kind of want to go after class is that okay” and i just kind of stared at him and he was like “did you hear me” and i nodded and then the professor who hATES ME NOW kind of caught us talking and like yelled at us and we both stopped talking but then i checked my phone to look at the time and he had texted me and was like “seriously. if you don’t want to we don’t have to but can you just be honest with me” so as soon as the professor let the class out i was like “okay look we can go out on one date but not today because i have a few things to do today” and he was like “fair enough. tomorrow at seven i’ll pick you up” and then he walked off like hasn’t asked me where i live and he hasn’t given me any like heads up on where we’re going and i don’t know anything besides his name and that’s only because GUANLIN told me and im panicking agianfandfk

**ongongong:** hey minhyun do you want to join me for some coffee before i go study

**ongongong:** oh wait awkward timing haha go on woojin

**chamsaes:** ha. thanks.

**king hwi:** oh my god this is great

**king hwi:** also i found out he’s jinyoung’s roommate

**chamsaes:** oh great of course he’s friends with the nicest person i know

**jisung omma:** heeeeeeeeeey what about me

**godjaehwan:** or me

**maid minhyun:** fuck what about me

**chamsaes:** jisung please you yell at me when i ((as you say)) “misbehave”

**chamsaes:** jaehwan stop joking

**chamsaes:** minhyun you threatened to cut my hands off when i left a bag of chips on your table last year

**king hwi:** it would make sense that he would already know more about you since you kind of hang out with jinyoung a lot. maybe he’s noticed you from there and you just never notice him

**chamsaes:** that’s highly unlikely

**jisung omma:** that’s very likely woojin and you know it

**chamsaes:** im unfriending all of you

 

**dancing king** @parkwj   
somebody please kill me

_ @dormjihoon just followed @parkwj _

**dancing king** @parkwj   
okay yeah i need death now

**fr e sh a voca do** @dormjihoon   
@parkwj not before our date you loser

**dancing king** @parkwj   
@dormjihoon especially before that

_ @parkwj just followed @dormjihoon _

 

**sick :(** @bboyingboi   
hey uh @parkwj whoever kills you can you send them my way!

**dancing king** @parkwj   
@bboyingboi sure thing they’ll be there soon!

 

**god of gods** @godtierong   
coffee date with minhyun [insert photo]

**swaggiest** @swaguanlin   
@godtierong date????

**god of gods** @godtierong   
@swaguanlin hahaha not an ACTUAL date guanlin come on

**hwangged** @ceohwang   
@godtierong @swaguanlin yeah guanlin definitely not a date. just coffee with the bros

 

**god of god of gods** @kimjaegod   
two bros sittin in cafe five centimeters apart cause they ARE gay [insert photo]

**hwi hwi by laboum??** @cutiedaehwi   
@kimjaegod is that minhyun and ong???

**god of god of gods** @kimjaegod   
@cutiedaehwi why yes my dear son it is

 

_ the youngsters (4) _

**chamsaes:** hey jinyoung is your roommate jihoon?

**ayebaebae:** yes? have you two not met before?

**swaguanlin:** apparently jihoon and i had met before these two did

**chamsaes:** haha yeah !

**king hwi:** oh my god woojin you awkward fuck

**swaguanlin:** oh my god i’m changing your name in my phone to awkward fuck

**king hwi:** guanlin LANGUAGE 

**swaguanlin:** FUCK!!! FUCK!!!!!!!! FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**king hwi:** im telling jisung

**swagunalin:** NO DON’T TELL MOO-OOO-OOO-M!!!!

**ayebaebae:** can yall shut up for two minutes??

**ayebaebae:** why are you asking woojin?

**king hwi:** i, for one, am offended you told me to shut up jinyoung

**chamsaes:** have you not talked to him lately?

**ayebaebae:** we don’t really talk much outside of like school work and stuff. he sleeps a lot.

**ayebaebae:** no i swear you two have met before. like two weeks ago before school started he was here when you guys were helping me bring some stuff back from my mom’s house

**chamsaes:** was he the lump in the other bed???

**ayebaebae:** yeah! now i remember he asked who you two were

**king hwi:** so that’s when he fell in love with woojin dear

**ayebaebae:** WHAT

**swaguanlin:** oh yeah btw jihoon and woojin are going out tomorrow

**king hwi:** hey wait why didn’t he fall in love with me i’m way cuter and funnier and more fun 

**ayebaebae:** while i agree can we focus on the topic

**ayebaebae:** jihoon and woojin??? that doesn’t even make sense

**swaguanlin:** honestly i see it tbh

**ayebaebae:** you can’t say honestly and tbh in the same sentence guanlin it’s redundant

**swagunalin:** tbh i honestly don’t care

**king hwi:** waiT YOU AGREED WITH ME JINYOUNG

**chamsaes:** what do you mean jihoon and i don’t make sense we’d be a hot couple

**swaguanlin:** anyways i have homework talk to you losers LATER

**ayebaebae:** suddenly i have to go to the library

**king hwi:** woojin wanna go track these fuckers down and commit murder

**chamsaes:** MAYBE later i have to go shopping for an outfit for tomorrow

**kinghwi:**  oh im gonna join you for that you NEED my help

 

_ fucking life ruiners (8) _

**daniel boi:** ong can you please come back i’m dying here

**ongongong:** no minhyun and i are having a good time

**king hwi:** i’ll say

**ongongong:** what does that mean

**godjaehwan:** NOTHING

**maid minhyun:** plus it’s fun seeing you suffer

**daniel boi:** i’m suffering

**jisung omma:** what’s going on?

**daniel boi:** he got here and he automatically went in on how he had a video of minhyun that would embarrass him so  _ naturally _ i gave in and i was like “oh yeah totally come in and he was like “you don’t look too sick” and i was like “oh yeah i took a nap and i feel better” and he just nodded and then he flopped down on ong’s bed and i was like “do you wanna watch something while we wait?” and he like shrugged and then i was like “we could watch some choreo or something” so we did for like twenty minutes but then we kind of covered all the parts he was worried about and he said we would continue tomorrow so i turned on something on netflix

**jisung omma:** oh god no

**godjaehwan:** you netflix and chilled him

**jisung omma:** please tell me you didn’t turn on what i think you turned on

**king hwi:** what did you put on hyung??

**daniel boi:** untold stories of the ER

**daniel boi:** and i accidentally turned on an episode where a guy had cactus needles all over him including his dick

**jisung omma:** DANIEL NOOOOOO

**jisung omma:** i told you that you were the only person in the world who ACTUALLY likes that show

**daniel boi:** okAY TO MY DEFENCE I ASKED IF HE HAD A PREFERENCE AND HE SAID NO

**maid minhyun:** wait he just texted me

**daniel boi:** oh god is it bad

**maid minhyun:** no but oh my god i can’t stop laughing 

**maid minhyun:** [screenshot]

 

_ maid minhyun, princecloud (2) _

**princecloud:** i’m stuck in a dorm with the puppy

**maid minhyun:** daniel??

**princecloud:** not necessarily stuck bc i could honestly leave whenever i want but he has on some cheesy ER show thats kind of gross

**princecloud:** also please tell me to never go near cactus (cactus’s?? cactuses??? cacti???) ever again

**maid minhyun:** what

**maid minhyun:** oh wait daniel just told me oh my god he feels so bad he doesn’t know what to do he’s a child okay go easy on him

**princecloud:** i’m waiting on ong. i’m hell bent on making you look like an idiot

**maid minhyun:** well… he might be awhile 

**maid minhyun:** but enjoy your time with the puppy he’s trying really hard to be normal around you

**princecloud:** why? what’s so special about me? just tell him to be his fucking self

**maid minhyun:** you sure you want that? you’re lucky getting normal daniel 

**princecloud:** if we’re gonna be working together for a couple of months i want to be comfortable around him and he’s obviously not comfortable around me

 

_ fucking life ruiners (8) _

**daniel boi:** how do i be comfortable around him??? he’s so pretty??? his eyes are like fucking deep ass dark ass oceans that never stop swirling??? his smile is so fucking beautiful and huge and wonderful??? he’s got a nose that scrunches up when he smiles??? and his lips?? that’s a pg-13 text i can’t send with young ones in the room

**king hwi:** bro ur so gay

**daniel boi:** can i have your king title now

**king hwi:** nah u can be a prince though

**jisung omma:** beside the point????

**jisung omma:** daniel why don’t you just tell him the truth?

**daniel boi:** and what would i say jisung?

**daniel boi:** “hey by the way i’ve had a huge big fat crush on you for like a year now but you’ve never said a word to me and i always thought you were dating that taehyun guy but now that he’s gone can i have a chance? like i want to get to know you but more than just for a night? because i’ve heard you have a reputation for one night stands and while thats fine its just not for me and i want to know you more?”

**daniel boi:** yeah that’ll go well

**maid minhyun:** him and taehyun weren’t dating just fucking

**daniel boi:** that doesn’t help.

**maid minhyun:** look sungwoon has had a few bad relationships including his last one but you have to give him some room to get to know you that includes just acting normal. pretend he’s one of us. he’s really cool actually

**daniel boi:** he’s cooler than you guys thats the problem. i can relate to losers

**ongongong:** hey um imma steal minhyun back to our conversation but can yall just like fuck already and get it over with? make him fall in love with your dick danny boi

**jisung omma:** that’s terrible advice

**jisung omma:** just be friendly daniel you’re very charming okay?

**daniel boi:** fine :(

  
  


**hwi hwi by laboum??** @cutiedaehwi   
shopping with @parkwj because he’s actually nervous about his date tomorrow [insert photo]

**dancing king** @parkwj   
@cutiedaehwi literally why do you insist on the candid photos of me 

**hwi hwi by laboum??** @cutiedaehwi   
@parkwj have you seen you woojin?? the world needs good photos of you when you go famous

**fre sh a voca do** @dormjihoon   
@cutiedaehwi @parkwj plus i think they’re cute ;)

**hwi hwi by laboum??** @cutiedaehwi   
@dormjihoon @parkwj see??? there’s a plus already??

**dancing king** @parkwj   
@cutiedaehwi @dormjihoon i hate you both. die. please.

 

**mr. stage manager** @legendha   
one thing i’ve learned from @bboyingboi is that you should never go around a cactus naked

**sick :(** @bboyingboi   
@legendha this makes it sound like i’m the one who got in a tangle with a cactus naked

**mr. stage manager** @legendha   
@bboyingboi still believable

**sick :(** @bboyingboi   
@legendha you are under MY ROOF and you INSULT me like this???

**god of god of god of gods** @godtierong   
@bboyingboi @legendha can yall flirt away from my bed i don’t want it to be RUINED when i come back  


**mr. stage manager** @legendha  
@bboyingboi should i just release it? embarrass them both??

**sick :(** @bboyingboi   
@legendha DO IT

**hwangged** @ceohwang   
@legendha @bboyingboi NOOOO

**mr. stage manager** @legendha  
[insert video] { video transcript:   
**minhyun:** he’s just so pretty and wonderful   
**sungwoon:** who?   
**minhyun:** ong who else!! duh!! ong the prince!!   
**sungwoon:** so you like ong seongwoo?   
**minhyun:** for like duh ever!!   
**sungwoon:** what do you like about him?   
**minhyun:** he’s effortlessly pretty and he makes me want to cry because he’s so like handsome and i want to kiss his lips   
**sungwoon:** [laughs]   
**minhyun:** are you recording? you can’t show him this!! then he’ll know!! stop recording! sung-}

**god of god of god of gods** @godtierong   
oh my god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey uhhhhhh thought machine broke
> 
> anyways!! you can find me here @jisungbabe also ??? uhhh if you guys want me to i'll add some actual like text of whats happening so like instead of just finding out via text whats going on i can actually add some story interwoven as well?? if you guys want??? just let me know???
> 
> anways comments kudos always fuel me and i read all of them so pls and thank u


End file.
